


Not A High school AU

by Kj_Ari23



Category: AU - Fandom, Banana Fish
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kj_Ari23/pseuds/Kj_Ari23
Summary: Ash Lynx as we know him is still stuck in the worst place he could ever find himself. Dino has the boy wrapped around his finger with no ways out. One day Dino tells Ash he needs to Infiltrate a local school and seduce a teacher there to get information on an old business partner they mutually know.Things get complicated, however, when a foreign exchange student starts trying to get closer to the young Lynx. And Ash only wishes it could have happened under different circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

“Huh? So I’m gonna have to enroll at this dumb campus and suck some pervy teacher’s dick so you’ll know where his drug addicted friend is hiding out?” The Blonde repeated the instructions back to his tormentor, confirming the same concept with more choice words.  


“It has to be done. If he still has the files he took from me you’ll now be able to tell me where he is, so he can be taken care of. If not- then it is none of your concern.” The cup of tea in the old man’s hands remained still as he spoke, hovering between his mouth and the table. Ash watched it there, expecting it to jolt or so much as vibrate in the elder’s frayed grip. To what could be no or a big surprise, he didn’t know which, it stayed smoothly suspended. “Are we clear my boy?”  


“I’m assuming I have no choice in the matter?” There was no response beyond a sip of the cup, before it and he were still again. “Yes Sir.”

And that’s how It happened, and only a week of briefing and scolding before Ash was thrown into the charade. He looked relatively the same, except with clothes up to dress code and a backpack slung across his shoulder. There was a gun in it, not out of need, but to provide a beacon of comfort he had come to see as a necessity. Not so deep down he wished it wasn’t like that.  


He was dropped off by one of Dino’s men and instructed to come back to the manor every night. It was simple enough. Follow the schedule, don’t stand out, and then fondle information out of a pedophile. It was like an average Tuesday except now with lockers and a football team.

The class with the target wasn’t until the end of the day, so he had all morning to get used to the act before beginning the job. If everything went well He would be in and out of this in three days tops. Hell, if everything went perfect then he could get the deed done tonight.

During third period calculus he ignored the lesson. No one introduced him into the class and no one pointed him out, so he was able to keep to himself from both the students and teachers. Although he would have preferred to have sat by himself. There were no empty tables in the back. The class was lined with rows and columns of two person desks stretching with bodies from the front to the back. His seat fell in the middle next to another boy too engrossed in his work to pay him much mind. Once or twice he would glance at the blond, only to turn back to his paper.

He had brown eyes, Ash noticed. It was a minuscule detail he never searched out but came to know in the period he sat next to the boy. They were large and doe-like, but stressed like he was staring into the hypnotic light of an oncoming car. Ash could pull him out of the way, but he neither saw it as his business, or how he would do it if it was.

Thus the class went on. It was a longer period, one where other students would be at lunch so it ran ten minutes more than the majority of his other courses. But after it was done Ash had his own fifty minute lunch period to call Shorter, or wander off campus, or meet up with his gang for a quick talk. Whatever he decided he wasn’t going to stay at that miserable school. Even if Dino would have his ass for leaving. 

The bell eventually did ring and the boy stood up lazily from his chair, handing the teacher the completed work sheet that was supposed to occupy the students the rest of the week as he trotted out the door. He began searching for Alex’s number in his phone before he heard someone calling after him.

“Hey!” The voice chirped, pulling Ash away from his screen and to the stranger’s face. It was the Doe-eyed boy. “You’re Ash right?” 

“I am.”

“I’m Eiji Okumura! We sat next to each other last period.”

“I am aware.” To this monotone reply the Japanese boy looked away with flush on his cheeks.

“Ri-...Right. So um, since you’re new I assume you don’t have anyone to sit with at lunch. If you want we can sit together?” Ash thought for a moment before turning around and continuing on his walk to the front of the school.

“I’ll pass.” But the boy chased after him.

“Hey wait!” Ash didn’t stop at his persistence, walking un-phased as this Eiji guy followed him. “Are you sure? I know what it’s like to be the new kid and it’s no fun to be alone so... so...” he stopped walking, letting Ash get ahead of him in the now almost empty corridor. “Look truth is,” he said barley louder than his normal voice, “I saw how easy that class came to you, and I’m failing it miserably. I was wondering if you’d be willing to help me?” 

Ash stopped at this. He’d been asked for help in hundreds of situations. People who begged for mercy and those who needed back up in a shoot off. But this was such an innocent request. He wanted help with one of Ash’s less violent second natures, and would more than likely be willing to pay the effort forward.

But Ash didn’t have time for it.

“Sorry, I’m not a tutor.” And with that he walked away. 

That should have been the end of it. He met up with his gang for a little during his lunch and came back late to seventh period. He ate a hot dog he picked up on the way back in class, and aced a test the teacher said he didn’t have to take having missed the whole lesson. 

Then came the moment of truth, eighth period. Before going into his class he tied his leather jacket around his waist, exposing his muscles in a black tank top. He was ready, but, when we walked in the first ting he saw wasn’t the teacher, but Eiji. He was talking to the man with a concerned look on his face before turning to the door and seeing Ash. His face lit up for a moment before going grim again. He quietly took his seat and buried his face in his hands. Sure enough, the only available seat was at the back next to him. Sitting down Ash glances at Eiji and rolled his eyes.

“Did you set it up so I’d be stuck next to you in all these classes?”

“No.” He simply answered. “Nobody’s just wanted to sit with me before.” To this, Ash had no remarks. He wouldn’t say he felt bad, but he want in a mood to tease this boy anymore. 

A moment of silence passed and the lesson began. 

“What were you talking about with the teach earlier?”

“You don’t care.”

“I was just asking.”

“I don’t want to annoy you.”

“Geez looks like that backfired on ya.”

“Boys!” The English professor called out, snapping the two’s attention away from each other. “Unless you’re discussing the warm up, which it doesn’t sound like, please quiet down.” About to reply with a smirk and a smart, somewhat manipulative, remark Ash leaned forward on the desk, only to have Eiji speak for him.

“Very sorry sir! Won’t happen again.” And before anything else could be said, the lesson began and Ash lost his chance. 

He ended up doing the work between day dreams of everything from his boys to being far away from them and everything else. He tried to burry the later deep down where they could never resurface again, but they always seemed to in times of boredom. And in between it all, he found himself looking at Eiji. 

Eiji had nothing to fear except a “D” in math -and an “F” in English judging by his terrible analyzation of Where Are You Going, Where Have You Been-. He had a home to go home to every night, with a mom and dad that probably made amazing, traditional, Asian cuisine much better than Shorter’s. He probably had a girlfriend he brought flowers and coffee to on rainy days, and he probably spent summers carefree at Coney island with a beer in one hand and a hot dog in the other. 

Would Ash say he wanted that life? Probably. But he shook away the hope so he wouldn’t torture himself with visions of something that would never be.

“I’m sorry. For being an Ass.” Ash found himself whispering, quiet, as to not give away their conversation. Eiji turned his head to look at him and gave a weak smile. 

“It’s okay... you want a cookie?” Picking his head up and digging in his bag he pulled out a sandwich bag with three cookies in it. They were golden like sugar wafers, but cut out in relatively big triangle like forms. Ash slowly reached over and took one from the bag. 

“You didn’t poison them right?” He laughed, already taking a bite.

“No, they’re butter cookies!” They were very good. So much so Ash considered asking for another, but he didn’t want to steal the last one. 

Eiji had already finished his, and was wiping the crumbs off his jacket and onto the floor.

“You should make me some sometime.”

“Maybe. But you’ll have to tutor me first.”

“Oh look here now. You figured out the best way to a man’s heart is his stomach. You sly bastard.” Despite the harsh words the two of them laughed. They laughed, and they talked through the period and passed the bell. They walked out together and they exchanged phone numbers so Eiji could send Ash a funny video when he got home. 

And by the time Ash got back to his own living quarters, he had forgotten all about his mission, engrossed in a video of a cat getting stuck in a coffee pot.


	2. Beautiful

When Ash was asked at dinner how his mission was going he replied flatly.

“It was good. It’s going good.”

But he knew he had made a mistake. He had gotten wrapped up with someone else and shaking him wouldn’t be that easy. He’d just have to fake his way through a friendship until he’d disappear and Eiji Okumura would never have to seal with him and his shit again.

So he ate quietly, mulling over in his mind what to do next, and quickly excusing himself to his room. Luckily, once his door shut, it stayed that way. 

Ash was planning on staying up for only a little bit, since he’d have to get up early the next day, but as he was setting his phone under his pillow a notification went off.

Eiji Okumura  
>_So I bake you cookies and send you cat videos, and you still haven’t set up a tutoring date? Tsk Tsk Ash ;)_

This made the blond chuckle. This guy wasn’t easy. So if Ash was going to have him tagging along for this, he was going to have to play right back along.

Ash Lynx  
>_Fine you got me. I’ll help you. But don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’m still not a tutor._

He replied immediately. 

Eiji Okumura  
>_That’s okay! Is tomorrow okay?_

Ash Lynx  
>_Sure. In the morning good?_

The immediate responses stopped and three bubbles teetered on the screen before a grey box popped in. Along with a picture that had days and times on it.

Eiji Okumura  
>_This is my pole vaulting schedule. The days alternate since I take it as a zero hour class half the week. We could do it after school?_

Now it was Ash’s turn to go quiet. If he wasn’t back at the manor in twenty or less after school let out he’d be in deep shit. Even if he was able to lure the man into his trap in a day, he still had to report back to Golzine first.

Fuck.

Eiji Okumura  
>_It’s fine if you don’t want to. I didn’t mean to be annoying._

Ash realized it had been a few minutes since he answered, but the message Eiji sent had shown Ash to have read it. He types back.

Ash Lynx  
>_No no no. It’s just my dad is really strict._

He cringed at his own words before sending another bubble directly underneath the latter

Ash Lynx  
>_He won’t let me stay after school for stuff._

Three dots danced on their blank stage again before giving way for a reply.

Eiji Okumura  
>_Would it be possible to go over to your house_

Panic surged through Ash. Every moment he talked to Eiji a mysterious feeling of want and longing filled him. He wanted to spend time with him, and now (even without being bribed with food) he wanted to help and spend what little time he had at this school with him. It was as though the boy had cast a spell upon him, tempting him to come closer despite his better judgment. If he didn’t know any better he’d call it love at first sight. But that wasn’t real, and neither was the Ash that Eiji knew.

If Ash brought Eiji to the manor Golzine wouldn’t be likely to do anything. The danger came in the form of the future. When Ash disappears Eiji will know where he lived. If something happens and Eiji shows up then they might hurt him without Ash being there. If this was to happen, it would have to be brief and unmemorable.

And on the plus side, if Eiji was there Ash could have another night guarantee to be free of Golzine’s wrath. It was a selfish benefit of the other’s company, sure, but it was still a benefit  
and that’s what mattered.

Ash Lynx  
>_That would be good. We can walk together._

For some reason, something about that sentence felt very intimate, and Ash had to chance away thoughts he didn’t want. But, like water in a leaky bowel, no matter how much he tried to contain them they came out; leaving him blushing like an idiot over nothing.

Damn it damn it damn it. 

He is thrown into a high school for one day and suddenly the same killer and whore he was just a week ago has faded away into a bashful youth getting flared up at the first cute boy to give him attention.

He, not as seriously as he tried to, thought about how easy it was to ignore Eiji the first time he approached him. Then again, even when he was ignoring him, he was still thinking of him.

Innocent brown eyes. Doe-like didn’t seem like a worthy term anymore. They were smart, and questioning, but trusting and innocent. But above all...

Eiji Okumura  
>_Oki! Good night Ash_

They were beautiful.

Ash Lynx  
>_Good night Eiji_


	4. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys study together and Ash starts to become selfish.

School went by fast. Maybe because with no true obligations through the majority of it there was no investment to be had, or maybe it really was just fast.

Despite knowing he had to focus on the mission, he found himself giving most of his attention to Eiji. They joked through class and even seemed to flirt a little. It was mostly Ash, but that was also his sense of humor. In a dark way. 

This time, when eighth period came around, Ash made it there early and put his plan into gear. The man was now aware of Ash’s existence, and watched him through class as he stared back sully. It was sickening, but like the day, it was short lived. Soon enough he was able to leave the room with a wink and begin the walk to the manor with Eiji. 

He knew it wasn’t a smart decision. He wasn’t stupid. But he was going to allow himself to be selfish just this once. Maybe they’d make out a bit and Ash could get the taste of abuse out of his mouth before returning to it. No, that wouldn’t be right either. That would make him as bad as them in his own rite. He wouldn’t do that to Eiji. 

”So, I was thinking we read over the homework together then we can go through the questions by ourselves and compare answers?” Eiji asked as they turned onto the path that would take them to the mansion. Ash chuckled. Of course Eiji had been thinking about this already. 

”Okay, sounds good.” 

“You sure? Because we can do whatever you want?” Ash just shook his head and shoved his hands into his ripped jean pockets. His fingers snaked back out the bottomless patch, reminding the teen to sew them back someday. He’d probably would never get around to it though. 

”It’s your tutoring. Whatever you want we’ll do.” 

When they got to the gate Eiji was shocked to see Ash stop and hit the buzzer, demanding to be let inside. The entrance, welded into an elegant, curvy, design, slowly broke apart and parted so the two boys could walk through. When Ash realized the Japanese boy was hanging back he turned around and smiled.

”What? Getting cold feet?” 

To this Eiji’s face turned a soft shade of red, but nonetheless, jogged up the path and walked alongside Ash as they made their way into the house and finally into Ash’s temporary room. 

Ash sat down on his bed and tapped the spot next to him as an invite. After a moment of hesitation, his Japanese companion dropped the shoes Ash just realized he had been holding in his hand since they got inside, and crawled onto the blue comforter. 

”Alright,” Ash began, sliding loose papers out of his backpack, “Do you wanna look on the same page while I read or do you have yours?”

”I have mine.” Eiji pulled out an accordion folder and flipped through until he found the homework, neatly stacking it by his side when he had it all together. “Ready?”

”Let’s get to work.”

Ash read out loud for the two of them, glancing up at Eiji every now and again, and asking if he needed to slow down when it looked like the brunette was struggling. They got through the piece pretty quickly, Rousseau being a fairly simple read for the genius Lynx himself. The questions took a bit longer and they spent a little too much time joking around between each one. Even with fooling around though, stopping to share YouTube videos, and laughing hysterically for way too long, they still focused on the review and got through the entire assignment.

”So wait- you and your sister took the subway all the way to Brooklyn before you realized something was wrong?” Ash belly laughed, falling backwards on the bed. Eiji pouted and crossed his arms, but truly he wasn’t that annoyed.

“Hey in our defense we had only just moved here and the maps here are different from the ones in Japan.” 

”You sure are something special Eiji Okumura.” He sat back up and wiped invisible tears from his face. 

”Thank you?” Every word that came out of his mouth was slightly unsure, but it wasn’t because he was dumb. This boy was smart, Ash could tell, but he was also thoughtful and took time to form each idea and decide how he wanted to say it. Sure there was a small language barrier, because english obviously wasn’t Eiji’s first tongue, but that wasn’t what held him back. He might be failing in school, but Eiji was not stupid, and Ash would fight anyone who tried to say he was.

”So, what do-,”

”Oh shoot it’s already Eight!” Eiji gasped, checking his phone than hurrying to stuff his stuff back in his book bag. “I have to get home!”

”Oh. Okay. Let me walk you out.” Ash hopped off the bed and walked just behind his friend, using a hand to steer him whenever he hesitated taking turns down the many halls. He was just about to open the door to let them both out, but a voice stopped them. 

“Ash. Who’s this with you?” Dino. He was in the parlor and he saw Eiji. Panic surged through the blonde teen even though, until now, he didn’t really worry about Dino finding him with the older classmate. Rather, Eiji was one big middle finger to the pervert. If he wanted to barge into Ash’s room and abuse him he’d be stopped by the sight of the two boys enjoying their time together. How could he step in and do anything? He couldn’t. But in that moment, hearing the old man’s voice address him was like getting shot from behind. 

Before he could say anything to defuse the situation, however, Eiji ran over and held his right hand out. 

”Hello sir! My name is Okumura Eiji. Thank you for letting me come over today and study with your son. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Dino looked down at Eiji’s hand like it belonged to a small child being forced to be polite. Unsure, dirty, and probably covered in slobber, but at least he was trying to exchange pleasantries. He shook it. 

”The pleasure’s all mine.” 

”Well this has been fun but Eiji has to go home so we’ll be heading out.” Ash came up behind them, taking the other boy by the shoulders and pushing him towards the door.

”Oh, well, bye! Thanks again!” The door slammed behind them and Ash let out a long sigh. Without saying much he walked back down the long driveway, standing next to his friends rather than in front of him, and stopped when they got to the bottom. “You really helped me today. I’m thankful.” 

”Don’t worry about it. Just keep feeding me and I’ll get you all the A’s you want.” The blonde chided smugly, smiling and looking down at Eiji even though he truly wasn’t that much shorter than him.

The Japanese laughed, holding his hands up to his lips and bouncing his shoulders ever so slightly.

_Cute._

”Sounds good to me. Sooo~ does that mean there’s a next time?” He asked, suddenly leaning in close to Ash’s face. It was obvious he enjoyed the shock that spread across his partner’s face.

”Well,” how was he supposed to respond to that?

_No! We can never see one another like this again! This was a mistake to begin with!_

”We’ll see.”

”I’ll take what I can get.”

Straightening his back he stood up straight again, but still stayed close to the other boy. “But,” he reached his hand out and timidly took Ash’s in his own. “If you’d want to, I’d really like to go on an actual date with you. One where we don’t have to fill in the blank and analyze literary elements.”

_No!_

“Well, I-...”

_We can never see one another like this again!_

The light in Eiji’s eyes faded, and his smile dropped into something like a child who wasn’t sure if he had actually communicated what he was trying to say and waited for the adults reply to prove his doubt. 

“Eiji...” He held the other’s hand tighter so it didn’t slip away, “I really like you, and I can’t say that about a lot of people.” His lips quirked up for a second, then fell again. “I just don’t think I’m the kind of guy you want to be going out with. I’m not that great a person.”

”No, you are! I can tell. I’m a great judge of character you know.” He guided his other hand up so now they were now holding both of them. “Also, it’s okay if you don’t want to go out with me. But don’t sell yourself so short. You deserve better than that.”

He didn’t. He really didn’t, Ash told himself. But, looking at the person in front of him, speaking so kindly and holding his hands so gently without any mal-intent, his resolve was starting to ware thin. And, just this once he was going to let himself he selfish.

He brushed a hand over Eiji’s cheek, plying with the short black curls that dangled over his soft tissue. What little confidence the other boy had left disappeared and he stood rigid, the surface of his skin freezing into ice wherever Ash’s finger trailed. But, it only took a moment for the ice to melt when Ash gave into his weakness and placed a soft kiss on Eiji’s lips. 

It only lasted a second, before they pulled apart and looked down so they didn’t have to look at each other.

”I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Eiji stepped back, not really turning around to walk properly until he was too far to reach for Ash again.

”Yeah. See ya.” 

He lowered his head even more, getting mad when he couldn’t look further and not see himself standing under him.

”Oh and Ash?”

”Hm?” He looked back up just in time to catch a cloth tied with plastic ribbon. It fell open when he caught it, revealing several butter cookies cut in hand pressed shapes. The first one he notices was a small, slightly over baked heart.

”Enjoy.” He smiled again before turning away and turning down the street. Ash watched him until he was out of sight, then long enough for him to get home even if he never saw him get there. The whole time he thought of his face right before he left, and touched his lips to preserve the warmth the boy left behind.

_This was a mistake to begin with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who stick with me! This pandemic has really siphoned my motivation to write, and on top of that, with the printing companies being closed my fellow literary officers and I have been struggling to do what we can to still publish our school’s yearly creative writing magazine. 
> 
> But I really wanna get back to my fanfics because they make me happy, and I know we all need stuff to read right now XD
> 
> So again, thank you, and stay sane and safe out there!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my heart happy, let me know what you think or if you have any ideas!
> 
> (Currently unedited)


End file.
